The Drill That Started Everything
by Dear.Mr.Sandman
Summary: It's just a Steven and Peridot Pairing. Came from a comic. I can't find the comic it's based on but you can find it around somewhere. Currently on hiatus until after NVM UNTIL forever. DON'T YOU LOVE SIBLINGS!
1. A new challenger has appeared

**Alright, who's ready for some revisions? I know I am. My going back and reading my first chapter, I can see how my style of writing improved by nothing. BTW, this was edited on 3/19/17.**

 **Ok, what is up everybody? This is like one of my very first fanfiction. All types of criticism are accepted. I aint no pussy! I have this chapter planned (That's it so far) and if you like it then will I will continue it. et before Gem Drill, so they are still building the drill, and they are building it at the temple so yah bra let's go.**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

I was walking to the temple thinking about how I never visit Connie anymore. Maybe I should visit her sometime soon. I mean, the last time I saw her was four months ago, but before I could get in the temple a scream interjected my thoughts.

"Steven, Steven, help me with this stupid drill!"

Well, it's nice that Peridot learned the common names of the power tool, but that doesn't mean she doesn't know how to use them. I got to her before she could do any real damage; turns out she was just holding the trigger down to hard.

"Hey, do you need any help on the drill?"

She looked at me with an angry expression.

"No, I **definitely** don't need your help. I can do it on my own. Just leave it to ole' Peridot, she can do it with the most basic of tools."

Since she wanted to treat me with sarcasm, she can learn from a few mistakes. I walked up the steps to the temple and stepped inside the house part of it. I leaped on the couch and took a quick nap.

A few hours later, I awoke to a dimly lit room and a burning oil smell. I grabbed an empty glass from the cabinet, and filled with water. I downed the water with one gulp and set it down.

I decided to actually help her this time. I mean, she was being a jerk. Yeah, we should help her more often, but that doesn't call for sarcasm. Does it?

"Hey Peri, sorry about earlier. I wasn't in a great mood."

She stopped hammering and tossed me a drill.

"If you want to say you're sorry, help with this drill."

We began working in the drill, adding support, making it more comfortable, and spacious. All things were well, but Peridot was still having trouble with her drill.

"Woah-oh-oh."

Her noises breaking me from my work, let me see her struggling with the drill once more.

"Stop holding it down so hard."

I was a little too late with my advice, and the deafening crack was heard by both of us. I moved closer to her to get a better look, but she took off towards the temple before I could stop her. She needs to be healed, I know I heard her gem crack.

I ran to the temple in an attempt to heal her, but she decided to hide in the bathroom. I knocked on the door, and got no answer. I tried again. No answer.

"Peridot, please are you okay? If you're not I can help you."

There was a long silence before either of us spoke, but when she did it was with a slur

"I'm fine Seven, I jus tied."

Yeah, this was bad. She's slurring words, and crashing into things. If she doesn't let me heal her now, she could be gone forever. I shuddered at the thought. I may have to trick her.

"Ok then, do you want to go to back to drill, I'll be waiting for you."

I went to the door, and opened and closed it without going out. I heard her scrambling in the bathroom. I took my chance and leaped upstairs, there I would wait for her to come out. It was a while, but I heard the door knob squeak and the door opened.

"Stevon? Are ye tere?"

I held my breath. I wanted her to think that I was at the drill. It seemed to work, as she walked further out of the restroom. She looked around searching for me, but didn't see me. I could see her gem. It was nearly in half! She fell down on her back with a thud.

I jumped down the stairs and pressed her arms to the floor. She was visibly scared, and I can't blame her. She started squirming under my arms. I leant down and kissed her gem. I could see the crack sealing itself. I let a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry I scared you, but I didn't want see you die."

Tears threatened to fall from my eyes as I chocked on the last word. I kissed her gem again just to make sure. After that I let her arms loose, but she pulled me back into a hug. The tears now falling down my face like a river.

"I'm sorry too. I should've just let you heal me."

I hugged her harder. After a while the hug was getting awkward, so I got up. I pulled her back up off the ground, and hugged one more time. This time though, we started glowing white, and I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was face first towards the ground. I pushed myself upright, and looked around.

Peridot was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Peri-"

Whose voice was that; it wasn't mine. Is somebody in her with me

"Who's here."

Wait, that's my voice! I looked at my arms, they were a yellowish tint. I ran to the bathroom. In the mirror was a taller gem, with a star t-shirt with a green gem on my forehead with another on my stomach.

"Am I a fusion?"

I heard the warp pad activate and I saw three gems walk off it. Peridot's fear of the Crystal Gems went into overdrive. I needed to stay hidden.

"Steven, where are you?"

Of course, Pearl would look for Steven. I backed further into the bathroom, but I hit a shampoo bottle. I caught it before it hit the floor, but it shot a, but of shampoo up my nose. Great, because of Steven's humanness, I'm going to sneeze.

"Achoo"

The Crystal Gems stopped in their tracks. They started to approach the bathroom slowly. My new voice made the sneeze sound different. I went to close the door but Garnet grabbed me.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

I tried to get out of her death grip, but it was useless. I can either run or tell the truth.

"Please let me go."

Maybe pleading would work, I mean it has before.

"Not, until you tell us who you are, and maybe."

I can't tell them the truth, they'd kill me. Ok, I'm a Homeworld scout, trying to leave the Diamond's authority.

"My name is Fluorite, and I'm a Homeworld scout, and-"

Before I could finish, Garnet slammed me inti the ground several times before Amethyst wrapped me in her whip.

"That's why you never fight the Crystal Gems."

Amethyst was gloating while eating a sandwich on the counter.

"But I didn't fight. You didn't let me finish. I'm trying to leave the Diamond's reign!"

The gems were shocked, but that was expected. They huddled together in a circle and whispered. When they remerged from the huddle they finally spoke again.

"We don't believe you, you're just saying that so we won't poof you."

God, I hate Pearl's logic. Well, if they poof me they'll see that I'm a fusion, but they'll also bubble me. I've got to tell the truth.

"Okay you caught me, I'm not a scout. I'm also not trying to leave Homeworld. I already have. Well, we already have."

Once again, the gems were completely boggled.

"What do you mean _we_?"

"Well, if you untie us, we can show you."

Amethyst untied me, and I stood up. I cracked my back, pointed to the gem on my forehead, and then to the one on my stomach. Pearl and Amethyst both gasped, but I guess Garnet saw it coming.

"You're a fusion! I'm so sorry about earlier, the last time someone was here saying they were a Homeworld scout Garnet was poofed."

It was unheard of Amethyst to apologize.

"Well, now that we're all good I should unfuze."

I tried to unfuze, but I couldn't. I'm going to need help.

"You, small one. Can you poof me?"

Pearl and Garnet mouths were wide open. Amethyst, on the other hand, was already getting ready.

"3, 2, 1, GO!"

With one fell swoop, I was poofed.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **So, how was the rewrite? Better, bad? Oh, your eyes fell out of your head at word 109.**

 **Sorry.**

 **Love You.**

 **Your Boo,**

 **Dear Mr. Sandman**


	2. To many questions

**Alright! I'm going to try and get back into writing. I fell behind on essays at school then the For-Honor beta. Anyways, I don't know what to write. Like I want to do more Steven Universe, but then I want to do Gravity Falls, and then my mind like watch Zootopia on Netflix. So, I did, and it was amazing. I'm going to finish this story. Then you decide what to write next. Rewritten as of 3/21/17**

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

It was early in the morning, and Peridot was the first to wake up, but no-one was watching them. For Peridot, this was a blessing. She picked Steven's dormant gem and took it upstairs. She put him on his bed and sat next to him.

"That was really close back there. Thank you again."

"Peridot, is that you?"

Pearl had come back to see if there was any progress on the two gems. Clearly, they weren't there anymore, and hearing Peridot's voice, they were suspicious.

"Uhhh, yeah."

"Ok, where are you?"

Great, they wanted to know where I am. Why can't anything work out for me?

"I'm in Steven's room."

"Is he up there with you?"

Why can't anything work out for the beloved Peridot? Why?

"Yeah, I guess."

Perfect, now they're probably even more worried.

"Can I see him?"

"Umm, No. He's not in the condition to talk."

Goodbye cruel earth. I'm going to be shattered.

"What do you mean? Why can he not talk to me?"

Her voice was getting closer. I should tell the truth. Last time trying to lie didn't go so well.

"He's kind of poofed."

Her reaction was expected.

"WHAT?! What do you mean poofed?"

Please if I get any wish before I'm shattered, just let me have one look at this stupid, cute kid.

"Just come up here, and stop screaming. I'll explain everything."

I could hear her breath, she was pissed! Maybe I could calm her down.

"This better be the cruelest and sickest joke ever."

She finally got to the top and sat on Steven's bed. I reached under the blanket to pick up his gem and hand it to her. She was livid.

"Before, you poof me, just please listen."

My Diamonds, I'm begging. Just shatter me. Get it over with now.

"I'm going to give you three minutes, if you can't explain to me by that time. You're going to be chained outside."

Why is a Pearl intimidating me? Why is it working? Steven, you should be here more than me. Well, he kind of is.

Pearl was getting ready to say something, but Steven started vibrating. It must've scared her bad, because she tossed his gem. Luckily, I caught it before it hit the floor. I put him back in the bed.

He started to vibrate violently, then white light spewed from his gem.

"What happened, where am I?"

Before the other two could react, I jumped on top of Steven and hugged him.

"Don't ever leave me like that. I can't face the Crystal Clods without you."

Pearl was coughing awkwardly, grabbing both of our attention. I shot back up with a new shade of green on my face. Steven sat up as well.

"So, what happened why I was out and why are you two speaking on my bed?"

"Oh, Peridot was explaining to me why the two gems that made-up Fluorite are gone, and why you were poofed."

Pearl's gaze could kill either one of them. Peridot started to sweat from the embarrassment, and terror. No one saw Amethyst sneaking up on Pearl.

"Well, I was poofed because of Amethyst."

"I did not!"

We all jumped off the bed and let out screeches. How did somebody so loud, round, and annoying sneak up on us?

"Let me finish, you poofed me last night, and the reasons the gems that make up Fluorite are gone is because well,"

Steven grabbed Peridot's hand and pulled her into a hug and kissed her gem. The two emitted a bright light, blinding the other gems.

"You're looking at them."

Fluorite was back again, and Pearl was blank, no thought, no speech and no emotions. Amethyst, on the flip side, found hilarious that the two smaller gems made up a gem tall than Garnet. Garnet walked into the living room and looked up at the other three gems and chuckled lowly.

"It's nice to see you again Fluorite. Did we ever figure out the two gems that made her?

Garnet's question was met with Amethyst's laughing, and Pearl's stuttering. Fluorite walked past the smaller gems and straight to Garnet.

"As a matter of fact, you know them as well."

With that Fluorite unfuzed at that point. Peridot and Steven were in a tada stance. Garnet bent down and grabbed Steven and me. She picked us both up and squeezed us till Steven turned red in the face.

"Why did you hide this from us?"

Well, I have a large fear of you gems."

Amethyst stopped laughing when she heard this. She actually looked hurt, but started laughing again when she saw the two smaller gems height.

"Why is she laughing?"

"It's because we are way smaller than you, but our fusion is tall than you."

Garnet too, joined in the laughing. This was just weird, it's not that funny.

"Steven, I want you and Peridot to go on a mission with Pearl as soon as you can."

Garnet's mood changed lighting fast, first she was bubbly and laughing, but now she's serious again. I don't like this Garnet. Pearl finally broke out of her trance and let out a little laugh.

"Where am, I supposed to take them? They don't have proper training."

Garnet only responded by making a diamond with her fingers and Pearl nodded.

"We should get back to the drill, it needs to be finished soon"

All the gems agreed with Peridot, and walked outside to the drill. Steven hugged me one last time and left.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **Well, sorry about the awful quality from this chapter, I'm writing this at 4 in the morning.**

 **Goodnight!**

 **Your Boo,**

 **Dear Mr. Sandman**


	3. The Mission

**Ok, sorry about the long wait. I had a lot on my plate with school and work. I should be able to do a chapter like every 2 weeks. I'm sorry I wish it could be better, but alas we must settle with what we are given. Should mention this, I removed the "She said this and he replied that". If there are two dialog sections in the same paragraph, they are the same person.**

 **Oh yeah, you guys are awesome for the reviews and trust me go full out on those comments. I wasn't lying when I said I could take it. I ain't no pussy!**

 **By the way this is Steven p.o.v.**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

I woke up in my bed with something extremely heavy lying on my chest. I opened my eyes to see the one and only, Lion. I tried to sit up, but he pushed me down with a low growl and he stared me down. I started to sweat, Lion has never done this, he always likes me. Why was he doing this?

Pearl walked into my room and shooed Lion away. With him gone I breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Has he ever done that before?" I just shook my head no.

"Ok Steven, I want to know if you are okay with going on a mission with me and Peridot?" I was visibly excited.

"Yeah, I'll go."

Man, trying to keep one's cool is much harder than it seems. "Be ready by ten okay?" I looked over at my Cookie Cat rocket ship clock and saw that it was half past eight.

Ok, I've got about 30 minutes for a shower and light breakfast, and some spare time to see how Lapis is doing. I jumped down and walked to the bathroom. It's nice to see Pearl try and attempt to befriend Peri.

I stripped down to nothing and hopped into the steaming shower. I always liked to have a hot shower before a mission, even if I was clean it still calmed my nerves. I got out and looked in the mirror, jeez my hair is getting long. Maybe Garnet is right, I should get it cut. Trying to "style" my hair I just settled on having it slicked back.

A loud scream interrupted my hair drying. I jogged outside to see Lion and Peridot playing. I smiled, at least no one is hurt. I leaped onto Lion, he just kept running as fast as he could. I never realized how fast he is, he may be faster than Amethyst. I giggled at the thought of Amethyst and Lion racing. I did my best to stop him and with a little "persuasion" he stopped. I leaned forward and whispered "Can you go to the Big Donut?" With that he roared and we were off.

When we reappeared in a parking spot. I stepped off Lion and stopped. I wobbled around and nearly threw up, I never got used to that. I took in several breathes before I could stand up again. As I was walking through the lot I smiled. After every tragedy, Beach City always repairs itself to its former glory. My smiled disappeared when the thought of this place being destroyed by the Cluster. A shiver went down my spine.

I walked into the store to see Lars and Sadie arguing. "Look, just because I have a dick, doesn't mean I act like one." I chuckled and walked to the counter. Lars angry face vanished and he let out a squeak. "They're not with you, right?"

I just laughed and said no. "Can I have a blueberry bagel and some chocolate spread please?" Lars went in the back to get the items while Sadie and I chatted. "So, about the argument, what was it about?"

Sadie explained how Lars spilled cream cheese on her new uniform and wouldn't apologize. Lars came back with my food and grumbled the price. I gave him a five-dollar bill.

The walk to the barn wasn't long, and before I knew it I was there. Lapis glided down from the silo and hugged me. "It's so long since you visited," she started to fly up to the silo while hugging me. "I missed you so much Steven."

We finally landed on the slanted roof, and Lapis finally let me go. "So, I'm about to go on a mission with Pearl and Peridot. Do you want come with us?" There was silence before either of us spoke. "You don't have to come if you don't want to."

She looked at me and gave me an answer "Well, how about I sit this one out. I mean threes a crowd, four would be too much. How about next time?" I was upset about her answer, but we had scheduled for next time which was good. I hugged her once more and jumped down. Gosh, I love this floating thing I have, it's just so handy.

I checked my phone and saw the time. Nine-fifty! I was in a full sprint when Amethyst stopped me. "Jeez, if I didn't know any better I would think you two were in a relationship.

I blushed at the thought, I really hadn't thought about relationships with anyone. "Look, I need to get to the temple. I don't want to be late." She just let me go and I was back on my way to the temple.

I walked in the temple and saw Peri and Peral waiting for me. "There you are, I thought you were going to be late." I looked down at my watch to see that it was five til ten. I just ran 4 miles in 5 minuets?!

"Yeah, had to visit Lapis, and she took a little too long. So,-" Peridot interrupted me.

"Wait, you went to see Lapis? How is she? Is she lonely? Is she still upset about Jasper?" Peridot seems like she was bouncing off the wall and Pearl had a pretty annoyed face.

"Ok, jeez. Calm down. She's fine, I asked her if she wanted to come on today's mission. She declined it, saying that three's a crowd, and four would be to many." I kind of didn't want her to come because of Pearl when I think about it. "So, where are we going?"

Pearl was a bit nervous. Her voice trembled and her hands were shaking. "We, are going to the final resting place of Pink Diamond."

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Don, Don, Doooooooooooon!**

 **Whoo, how about that ending? Man, it's awful but I love it. Keep up with the reviews. Mesah love em.**

 **BTW, you guys can interact with me on FaceBook at . ?id=100015263679585**

 **Go check me out. Send me a message about how horrendous my stories are.**

 **Love your Boo,**

 **Dear Mr. Sandman**


	4. Awkward situations

**Alright, what's going on my dreamers? I'm here with a new Minecraft lets-play. Wait, I mean a new chapter. We are so close to 2,000 views. Like, oh my god. This needs to happen. Um, oh yeah, I've decided to call you my "dreamers." Do you like it? No, okay. I'll still use it.** **BTW author's notes are on bold now. Just thought I would mention it.**

 **Love you 3**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Well, that was a shock. Why would her first mission be to Pink Diamond's last resting place? Wouldn't that be dangerous? We started walking to the warp pad, but Pearl stopped.

"I just realized, I can't take you on this mission. I have to train you first. Well, the ruins are ruined. So, that's out of the plan. Steven, can you open your room?"

I stood puzzled, she motioned to the door. I walked to the door and it lit up like a Christmas tree. I got a cold chill going up my spine. My vision was blurring as I stepped closer to the door. I placed my hand on the door and it opened. Pearl left saying she left her training gear in her room and she would need a few minutes since Amethyst messed her room up as a prank a few weeks back.

Once we were in the room I closed the door.

"Room, I need a mini-fridge stocked with water and healthy snacks, as well as a training area for gems."

As I commanded the room started to conjure my requests from the clouds surrounding the area, but something else formed. Once the dust cleared away I was able to get a clear view of it. It was replica of me!

"Who are you, what are you doing here?"

"I am the training dummy you requested."

I was freaked out. Why was it the shape of me? Whatever, it's not me. I walked over to the weapons lining the wall and selected Rose's sword. I didn't feel like summoning it. Peridot selected her limb enhancers. It was nice of the rom to summon them for her. As she suited up I trained hand-to-hand combat with the dummy.

"Ok, I'm suited up. When are, we going to start?"

"Well, I was waiting for you to get dressed so we could start training now."

We practiced hand-to-hand combat and worked on to blocking each other's attacks. I asked the room to spawn basic corrupted gems we fought before, and training was going smoothly. We continued like this for a while, until we decided to take a small break.

"Hey, Steven hand a bar and water please."

I tossed her the bottle and nutrient bar; we both ate in silence. Something was bugging me though, why did Peridot need water and food?

"Hey, P. Why do you need food and water? I thought gems don't need them."

"Oh, well, when I was pooped at the Galaxy warp and later reformed at the temple I scanned the immediate area for any living creature to assist me for life on the planet, and you were the closest. So, now I'm basically a gem-human hybrid like you."

Well, that explains several things actually, but why didn't she tell us? I mean we are friends, right? Maybe she didn't want to explain, or she didn't trust us then.

"Do you know what happened to Pearl, wasn't she was supposed to come back?"

Aw, shoot. I forgot to open the door. I'm such an idiot. I opened the door and walked into the temple. I could see Pearl pacing around the island in the kitchen, Garnet meditating, and Amethyst sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Oh, there you are! I was so worried about you, when you didn't open the door I thought the worst had happened."

"We're fine Pearl, I just forgot to open the door. Before you ask, yes, we did train. We practiced basic combat."

Pearl was giving me lecture about I need to remember these things, but I zoned out. I was thinking about how Peridot looked amazing in her armor. It barely covered anything at all and showed off her curves.

What am I doing? She's my best friend, why am I thinking like this? I just need to go to sleep and get these thoughts out of my head.

"Well, goodnight Peri, it was fun training with you. Do you want me to take you to the barn?"

As luck, would have it started to pour down rain. Great, she has to stay here. Wait, where is she going to stay? The couch is too uncomfortable and the only other place to stay is- oh god, my bed.

Why? Why do you hate me Lady Luck?

"Never mind, I guess you can stay with me. Where do you want to sleep?"

The gems walked into their separate rooms and left me with an awkward mess that I can't resolve on my own.

"So, where do you want to sleep. I mean you can sleep on the couch or with me on the bed."

She didn't respond for some time, but when she did, hse stuttered and turned a whole new shade of green.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine; just got lost in thought."

I wonder what made her so flustered? I mean it can't be that bad, can it? We made to the bed and got under the blanket and drifted to sleep.

"Steven! Steven, I need your help!"

What? Who was screaming? Whoever it is, I need to help them. I started jogging to the scream, when it picked up in intensity. Ok, I need to get there fast. I broke off into a full-on sprint in the direction of the scream.

"Steven, please help!"

Once I got to the source of the scream, I found Peridot being attacked! I jumped on the beast and wrestled with it. It backed away, for a bit until it swung at me and ripping parts of my shirt. I hit it in the top of the head, but that made it even angrier.

It growled and bared its teeth at me, I responded with the same action. This seemed to the trick, the bull looking gem ran straight for me, but I dodged its attack and summoned my sword. With it paralyzed I pushed my sword into the gem.

With a poof, it was gone, I grabbed the gem before it could fall and reform. Once bubbled, my attention was grasped by Peridot again. I hopped down the hole she was lying in.

"Hey, are you good?"

With a groan, she sat up and looked in my eyes. I could see the glisten in her eyes. She leaned closer and kissed me. I was shocked at first, but let basic instincts and fought for dominance in the kiss. Love, passion, and strength went into the kiss. A few moments later we broke for air, our gasping being the only sound.

"What just happened?"

She looked me in the eyes again.

"Steven, that was a kiss, and it was great. But, right now there is more to be done."

I was about to ask what she meant, but I had the feeling of being shook. I was brought from a glorious dream with a worried looking Pearl sitting over me.

"Are you okay? You were groaning like you were sick, but you seem fine."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

With the satisfaction of knowing I'm fine she left. And, once again I was left with my thought, but certain green gem had the idea of interrupting me with a small moan. Most wouldn't hear it, but I was next to her. A hologram was spewing from her gem, I followed the path and found a viewing screen into her dream.

Oh, this is great. Something I can use against her. When I took a closer look, I could see the same area from my dream, but I wasn't there. Peridot was calling my name as if searching for me. I shook her awake, and she seemed startled at first but calmed down.

"Oh, there you are Steven."

She must be talking about the dream.

"Okay Peri, we're going to have to talk about what just happened"

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Whoo! How about that? So, soon I'm thinking about bumping up the rating. HUH? What do think are we ready for more mature words, you know something less like poopy-head? I want you to know this, I switched to a new laptop, and it is so small. The "N" key doesn't work sometimes. So, just remember every "doing" was typed as "doig" and every "going" was also typed as "goig". Yeah, you can go follow me on Facebook at . *shameless plug* Love the comments you guys are leaving. What happened to the mean side of the internet? You guys are way too nice. Well,**

 **Later Alligator**

 **Your Boo,**

 **Dear Mr. Sandman**

 **P.S. Love you.**

 **P.P.S, Kinda clogged the toilet so do you have a plunger?**


End file.
